Removal of urine from incapacitated humans has been undertaken using a variety of devices and methods with mixed amounts of success. For instance, diapers have been used to remove urine from humans. While diapers collect most of the urine produced by a human, diapers leak, which can cause rashes on humans. In addition, diapers must be changed to function adequately. Otherwise, urine may leak from the diaper. For at least these reasons, diapers are not the most desirable choice of devices for collecting urine from a human.
Another device commonly used to collect urine from incapacitated humans who are unable to use conventional toilets is a bedpan. Bedpans have been used successfully but produce undesirable odors and are, at times, unsightly. In addition, bedpans often require the assistance of a nurse to use. While a nurse is respectful of a human's privacy, nurses often make humans uncomfortable.
Catheters are also commonly used to remove urine from humans. Catheters are typically composed of small diameter tubing that is placed inside the urethra of a human. While catheters are efficient at removing urine from humans, catheters often causes a high amount of infection. Thus, a need exists for removing urine from men without causing infection.
Still another class of devices that has been developed more recently are urine suction devices. Urine suction devices transport urine from a human to a collection device using pumps, gravity and other forces. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,339 is directed to a suction collector that receives urine in a well through a flexible urine collection conduit. The suction collector includes a vacuum for transporting urine from a human to a well. The suction collector is operable once a urine collection receptacle is sealed against a human's skin surface and the pump is actuated. While the suction collector has overcome some of the disadvantages of the diaper and the bedpan, the suction collector is not without its inconveniences.
Thus, a need exists for a urine collector that is easy to use by incapacitated humans.